Affaire 6978: Sirius Black
by loonie lupin
Summary: /complete/ Accusé: Sirius Black... Témoin: Harry Potter, Ginny et Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rémus Lupin et Sévérus Rogue... Avocat de la défense: Albus Dumbledore... Avocat de l'accusation: Dolores Umbridge... suite de Et si...
1. prologue

**Affaire 6978 : Sirius Black**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Coucou tout le monde ! alors voilà, je vous avais promis une suite pour « et si leur rencontre s'était passée autrement » et bien la voici. Ce n'est pas un tome4, ce ne sont même pas les vacances entre la troisième et la quatrième année, mais un intermède qui est là pour raconter le procès de Sirius.

Il sera divisé en huit partie : un prologue, un épilogue et, entre deux, six chapitres dont chacun reprendra l'interrogatoire de l'un des témoins, donc ils seront très court. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je compte en faire une suite, mais pas pour tout de suite, j'ai trop de projet en même temps… (et pas seulement des fics, mais pour mes études, donc j'espère que vous comprendrez…) bisous à tous et toutes !!!

**Réponses aux reviews : épilogue de « Et si… »**

Tiffany Shin : Oui, je compte montrer les répercutions sur le reste de l'histoire, mais pas tout de suite, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Sinon, je suis contente que tu aies aimés le messages codés de Harry à Rémus, parce que c'était quelque chose que je voulais absolument mettre.

Gabrielletrompelamort : kikoo ! et bien, je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire apprécier un AU, moi non plus je ne les aimes pas habituellement, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'avait pris de faire cette fic… et ne t'en fait pas, y'aura une alternative au tome 4… mais pas avant un bon moment.

Lisia : ne t'en fait pas, tu la verras ta suite ! d'ailleurs, tu la vois déjà, n'est-ce pas ? et merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu changer Rogue, mais il le fallait sinon cela aurait fini comme le vrai tome3 et ça aurait été débile, non ?

Johp5 : voilà la suite !!!

Remus James Lupin : kikoo ! bah alors, tu trouves Rogue stupide habituellement ? ouais, c'est vrai que des fois, on peut se demander, mais bon… sinon, ben oui, je compte faire une suite mais tu as dû t'en rendre compte puisque si tu vois ce message, c'est que tu la lis…

Aetius : coucou ! oui, ne t'en fait pas je vais essayer d'approfondir leur relation (peut-être pas dans celle là, la situation n'est pas trop propice à moins qu'il se fasse une déclaration devant la cours) mais dans un tom4, pourquoi pas…

Zick : euh… j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne mets pas toutes tes idées par écrit, mais bon… et je sais que dans le livre il reçoit le balais au milieu, mais dans le film il le reçoit à la fin et c'était plus facile pour moi…

Kritari : merci beaucoup pour ton message, ça me fait plaisir !

Mm4r13 : et oui, il a pas intérêt à se permettre un écart de conduite, l'oncle de Harry ! et désolé pour la faute, mais c'est ça quand on se relit pas, n'est-ce pas ???

Darky : et bien, alors, je suis contente de te faire plaisir en continuant ma fic… la voici, la voilà cette suite !

Godric2 : coucou ! je suis contente que cela t'aie plus et, je crois que j'avais déjà mentionner que j'allais faire une suite, mais en tout cas, elle est là, toute belle, toute chaude (enfin, belle je suis pas sûr, mais bon)

Flamme : euh… la voil ! j'espère que ça te plaira…

**Prologue : chapitre 01/08**

Harry Potter était déjà retourné à Privet Drive depuis plus deux semaines, et avait passé les vacances les plus calmes possibles avec son oncle et sa tante. Il faut dire que ce qu'il avait dit à son oncle, à la gare, sur le fait que Lupin était un loup-garou qui le surveillait avait fait exprès. Surtout que peu après leur arrivée chez eux, Harry avait recommencé à s'absenter pour rendre visite à son parrain, à Grimmauld Place.

Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas oublié de rappeler à ses gardiens la raison pour laquelle est-ce que l'homme avait été mis en prison, avant qu'il n'en sorte. Donc, deux grandes menaces planant sur eux, ils n'osaient plus faire ou dire quoi que ce soit de désobligeant envers Harry.

Et il pouvait aussi sortir le jour, maintenant, puisqu'il n'avait plus à se cacher d'eux. Et c'est pour cela, qu'en ce moment-même, il marchait tranquillement dans la rue, prenant la direction du portoloin qui menait à la maison de Sirius. Il arriva en très peu de temps devant chez lui et frappa discrètement à la porte et entra dans le salon…

Il y vit Sirius ainsi que Lupin, qui passait de temps en temps à Grimmauld Place, pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry, qui aimait beaucoup son ancien professeur.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, mais sa gaieté en prit rapidement un coup lorsqu'il vit les airs sombres des deux Maraudeurs. D'accord… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? soupira-t-il.

- Rien, rien, balaya Sirius, affichant un grand sourire, on ne peut plus forcé.

Harry lança un regard disant clairement à son parrain qu'il ne le croyait pas. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre parce que Rémus se leva. Il l'étreignit brièvement et se retourna vers Sirius.

- J'ai des choses à faire, je ne peux pas rester, mais je reviendrais un de ces jours. Ça a été un plaisir de te voir, Harry. A bientôt…

- Oui, à bientôt, répondit l'adolescent tandis que son parrain murmurait aussi des salutations.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Lupin transplana, sûrement pour se rendre chez lui, laissant le jeune homme seul avec son parrain. Harry s'assit aux côtés de l'homme en soupirant alors que celui-ci avait la tête baissée.

- Bon, alors Sirius, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! ordonna Harry, d'un ton doux, mais qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

- Le procès est dans trois jours, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas si j'ai une chance de gagner.

- Voyons, Sirius, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! on est six à témoigner. Tu ne crois pas que c'est beaucoup.

- Oh ! oui ! quatre adolescents qui sont toujours en premier cycle, un loup-garou et un ancien mangemort… ouais, très convainquant.

_Un ancien mangemort ???_

- Un ancien mangemort ??? Tu parles de Rogue ?

Sirius eut un sursaut, comprenant que son filleul n'était pas du tout au courant de cela, et le regarda dans les yeux. Il put y voir une totale incompréhension.

- Ne fais pas de jugement hâtif, Harry. Bien que je ne porte pas Rogue dans mon cœur, il est de notre côté. Il a joué le rôle d'espion au service de Dumbledore pendant la première guerre. C'est lui qui nous a prévenu qu'un de nos amis proches était du côté de Voldemort.

Harry hocha la tête, encore sous le choc, mais au moins, maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi est-ce que son professeur avait toujours les bras couverts, même en été. Finalement, il se reprit.

- Euh… enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr que le procès va bien se passer. Écoute, si Fudge refuse de voir la vérité en face, je lui demanderais de me donner du véritasérum et de me demander comment est-ce que tu m'as prouvé ton innocence, d'accord ?

- Merci Harry, tu as raison. Je m'inquiète trop, mais j'ai tellement envie de pouvoir être libre et, et de pouvoir m'occuper de toi comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps déjà.

- Ce sera pour bientôt, ne t'en fais pas, très bientôt.

Sirius hocha la tête avec un faible sourire. Les mots de son filleul lui faisait du bien, et c'est vrai, qu'après tout, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risque qu'il ne soit pas libéré. Il y avait quand même plusieurs témoins, et surtout Harry, qu'il était sensé vouloir tuer. Si l'adolescent jurait que ce n'était pas vrai, il y aurait des chances que cela soit cru.

- Je pense que je devrais vite passer chez Moony, pour lui faire mes excuses, j'ai été plutôt rude avec lui tout à l'heure.

Harry acquiesça, s'étant rendu compte qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose quand il était entré.

- Je pourrais juste demander à Ron, Hermione et Ginny de passer, pour qu'on mette au point ce que l'on va dire ?

- Bien sûr, tu peux utiliser la poudre de cheminette, il me semble que Hermione est chez Ron, non ?

Harry hocha la tête. Heureusement que Grimmauld Place était relié au réseau de poudre de cheminette, ce serait donc très facile pour eux de venir.

- Je vais le faire, mais part déj

Sirius hocha la tête et prit une poignée de poudre avant de se mettre dans la cheminée et de se rendre à la maison de son meilleur ami pour s'excuser de son comportement. Il s'était plutôt emporté quand il était là, tellement il était sur les nerfs à cause du procès qui allait avoir lieu dans très peu de temps

Quand la cheminée fut redevenue normale, Harry vint se placer devant elle et lança une poignée de poudre puis passa sa tête, et appela de l'autre côté.

- Ron ! Ginny ! Hermione !

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que toutes les personnes de la maison vienne le rejoindre. Cela comptait en plus de ses amis, Madame Weasley et les jumeaux.

- Harry ! s'exclama Madame Weasley. Mais où est-ce que tu es ? Tu n'es pas relié au réseau de poudre de cheminette.

- Non, je suis chez un… ami. Je voulais savoir si Ron, Hermione et Ginny pouvait venir un petit moment, je vous jure que cela ne sera pas très long.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta la mère Weasley.

- Non, ne vous en faites pas Madame Weasley, j'ai l'autorisation du Professeur Dumbleodre.

La femme hocha la tête. Si le directeur était d'accord, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de risque pour les enfants. Et puis, si Harry disait qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps, cela ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal de sortir un peu du Terrier.

- Très bien, les enfants, allez-y. Mais je veux que vous soyez rentrés pour le souper. C'est bien clair !

- Oui M'dame !

Alors que la mère de Ron secouait la tête en signe d'exaspération, les trois enfants que Harry avait demandés le rejoignait de l'autre côté de la cheminée, dans le salon de Grimmauld Place. Ils en restèrent bouche bée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est grand ! s'exclama Ginny.

- N'est-ce pas ? Venez, je vais vous mener à ma chambre…

Et Harry les y conduisit, répondant à Ron qui avait demandé pourquoi est-ce que Sirius n'était pas là. Une fois dans la chambre de l'adolescent, ils discutèrent de ce pourquoi Harry les avait fait venir : le procès.

* * *

Harry marchait, un gros chien noir à ses côtés, dans les couloirs du Ministères. Il était en compagnie de Hermione, Ron et Ginny et tous suivaient le Professeur Dumbledore, qui serait apparemment le défenseur. Il interrogerait les témoins, pour la défense de Sirius. Il avait aussi appris que celle qui mènerait l'interrogatoire pour le côtés du Ministère s'appelait Maître Umbridge.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle et ils virent que Rogue et Lupin étaient déjà arrivés. Ils prirent alors place à leur côté, les saluant et Padfoot vint s'étendre au pied de l'ancien professeur de défense. Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers Fudge, qui venait d'entrer, et qu'il prenne la parole.

- Sur la demande du Professeur Albus dumbledore, nous avons rouvert le dossier Sirius Black, et nous allons maintenant entendre des témoins prendre la défense de Black. Monsieur Dumbledore, si vous voulez bien commencer…


	2. déposition n°1: Harry Potter

**Affaire 6978 : Sirius Black **

****

****

****

****

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 01**

Remus James Lupin : il me semble qu'il le découvre au moment où il plonge dans la pensine de Dumbledore (il a vraiment de ces aventures avec les pensines !) et sinon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour Umbridge, parce que moi non plus je l'aime pas, mais pas du tout ! bisous

Andromede : contente que tu veuilles aussi suivre celle-là… et le procès commence ! gros bisous

Johp5 : je sais pas encore si ça va être drôle (enfin, si ça l'es se sera pas volontaire) et puis voilà… biz'

Godric2 : je suis contente que tu veules suivre cette suite, et on verra si tu auras toujours envie après… gros biz'

M4r13 : merci beaucoup ! je sais pas si j'ai un si bon niveau que ça en français, mais je me débrouille, au vu de mes résultats… allez, gros bisous

Hermione5 : kikoo ! bah, j'espère que cela aura été assez vite pour toi, et voilà le procès… ou du moins le début, gros bisous

Tiffany Shin : moi non plus, je n'aime pas Umbridge, mais j'avais pas vraiment envie d'inventer un nouveau personnage alors voilà, je me suis dit qu'elle ferait parfaitement l'affaire… allez, gros bisous

Darky : bah, il faut espérer que cela sera intéressant, on verra quoi ! bisous

Alex-13 : ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes, et j'espère que cela restera le cas… gros bisous

Gabrielletrompelamort : merci, même s'il faudra encore attendre un peu pour le tome4 ! allez. Bisous

Aetius : merci beaucoup pour ton message et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! allez, gros gros biz'

**Déposition n°1 : Harry Potter : chapitre 02/08 **

- J'appelle à la barre, Monsieur Potter, déclara Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme se leva, sachant qu'il serait le premier à passer. Après tout, c'était lui qui savait le plus de chose sur Sirius, depuis qu'il s'était échappé de la prison de Azkaban. Il s'assit à la place qui lui avait été indiquée.

- Monsieur Potter, jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérit ?

- Je le jure, déclara-t-il, la main droite levée.

Albus lui fit un sourire, et se décida à commencer l'interrogatoire.

- Monsieur Potter, savez-vous qui est Sirius Back ?

- Oui, il s'agit de mon parrain.

- Quels sentiments avez-vous à son égard ?

- Je le considère comme un père.

Il y eu des murmures dans la salle. Comment Harry pouvait-il considérer comme un père l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents, et les avaient vendu à Voldemort ?

- Le considérez vous comme responsable de la mort de vos parents ?

- Non !

Il y eut encore plus de murmure.

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Il n'a jamais été leur gardien du secret, contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, ce n'est donc pas lui qui a révélé leur cachette à Voldemort.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut de frémissement que la salle fut secouée. Ils avaient tous peur du nom de Voldemort et le fait que Harry le prononce sans accro n'était pas du tout du goût de tout le monde. Mais la révélation qu'il venait de faire choquait encore plus les gens autour.

- Qui était le gardien du secret, Monsieur Potter ?

- Peter Pettigrow.

- Quoi ??? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Fudge avant de se reprendre.

- Avez-vous vu cet homme ? demanda Dumbledore à Harry.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Était-il vivant ?

- Oui…

- Ce sera tout, Monsieur le Ministre.

Toute la salle était emplie de murmure. Les gens conversaient sur ce que venait de dire Harry et celui-ci était plus que sûr que tout le monde le prenait pour un fou maintenant. Un fou et un complice de criminel. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était prêt à tout pour libérer son parrain.

- Très bien, bégaya Fudge. Maître Umbridge, le témoin est à vous.

La femme aux allures de crapaud se leva et vint se placer devant Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, savez-vous quelles sont les charges retenues contre Sirius Black ?

- Il est accusé d'être un Mangemort, d'avoir tué une douzaine de personne, dont Peter Pettigrow, et d'avoir livré mes parents à Voldemort.

Harry vit que Umbridge fut obligée de serrer la mâchoire pour ne pas le reprendre quand il prononça le nom du mage noire. Néanmoins, elle reprit vite sa contenance.

- Et pourquoi donc croyez-vous qu'il n'est pas coupable.

- Je l'ai dit, Maître, j'ai vu Peter Pettigrow vivant.

- Aviez-vous déjà vu Monsieur Pettigrow avant, Monsieur Potter.

- Non.

- Alors comment pouvez-vous êtes certain qu'il s'agissait bien de lui et non de quelqu'un qui était là pour aider Black dans son jeu.

- Je n'en ai aucun moyen, mais ce n'est pas la seule preuve de l'innocence de Sirius Black que j'aie eu.

- Et quelle autre preuve avez-vous eu, Monsieur Potter ? demanda ironiquement Umbridge, pensant qu'il ne saurait quoi répondre.

- J'ai vu ses souvenirs.

Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe et la femme qui l'interrogeait perdit toutes ses couleurs. Elle ne s'était visiblement pas attendue à ce qu'il ait autre chose pour faire innocenter Sirius que sa certitude d'avoir vu Pettigrow. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle continue son interrogatoire.

- Et comment avez-vous vu ses souvenirs ?

- Il les a mis dans une pensine et m'a demandé de les regarder.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ait pu mentir et cela, toute la cours le savait, mais Umbridge affichait maintenant un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon pour le jeune homme.

- Donc, Monsieur Potter, cela veut dire que vous vous êtes retrouvé face à Sirius Black.

- En effet.

- Et quand cela ?

- Je ne sais plus exactement. Pendant la deuxième partie des vacances d'été.

- Et il vous a montré ses souvenirs, vous prouvant son innocence.

- Exact.

- L'avez-vous revu ensuite ?

Harry commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir. Elle voulait montrer qu'il avait aidé un criminel en fuite. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui. Malgré tout, il ne fallait pas qu'il mente, sinon ce serait Sirius qui en paierait les frais.

- Oui.

- A quelle fréquence ?

- Presque tous les soirs, pendant deux semaines, à peu près. Et ensuite, j'ai passé une semaine entière chez lui. Et le soir où j'ai fui de chez mon oncle.

Umbridge afficha un sourire carnassier avant de reprendre.

- Et pendant tout ce temps-là, vous saviez qu'il était recherché par le Ministère ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous contacter personne pour signaler que vous saviez où Black se trouvait ?

- Parce que le Ministère ne lui aurait pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer et l'aurait directement livré au détraqueurs !

- Et donc, vous avez préférez cacher un criminel en fuite ?

- Il est innocent.

- Ça, Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en ai fini avec le témoin, Monsieur le Minsitre.

Fudge hocha la tête, content que l'avocate ait réussi à mettre du tort sur les épaules de Potter, aitcar il commençait à entrevoir la sérieuse méprise qu'il avait faite il y a treize ans et cela l'effrayait. Mais les autres personnes présentes dans l'assistance, les jurés, eux ne se souciait pas vraiment du fait que Harry ait aidé Black à se cacher, mais plutôt de ce qu'il avait dit quand à son innocence.

- Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir, déclara Monsieur Fudge.

Pendant que Harry retournait à sa place, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

- J'appelle à la barre…


	3. déposition n°2: Ginny Weasley

**Affaire 6978 : Sirius Black **

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 2**

Alex-13 : voilà, je pense que j'ai fait assez, vite, mais il faut dire que je ne suis pas très douée pour ce qui est des audiances de tribunal et que c'est très répétitif… allez, bisous

Tiffany Shin : ben non, elle arrive pas à le discréditer ! on ne peut pas discréditer quelqu'un qui dit la vérité, il va falloir qu'elle l'apprenne ! mais c'est vrai qu'elle fait un bon avocat (quand on veut quelqu'un de dur à cuire)… bisous

Remus James Lupin : ben oui, c'est pas drôle si tout le monde est tout de suite convaincu… enfin, c'est pas que je voudrais pas l'accuser, mais elle a encore rien fait (et Harry ne peut pas l'accuser, il ne la connaît pas) allez, biz'

M4r13 : des hauts et des bas, c'est sûr Umbridge va tous faire pour mais a ton avis ? crois tu que je vais libérer Sirius ou non ? bisous bisous

Johp5 : ben non, c'était pas Rémus, mais y va bientôt passer… faut dire que j'y vais un peu au bol pour l'ordre de passage… allez, bisous

Aetius : ben non, c'était pas Rogue, mais je sais pas vraiment dans quel ordre je les fais passé alors, tu vois… c'est difficile de deviner si même l'auteur ne le sait pas… biz' bisous

Godric2 :. Contente de voir que tu aimes malgré que les chapitres sont courts, d'ailleurs celui-ci le sera encore plus (tout comme les prochains) enfin, gros bisous et j'espère que cela te plaira quand même… bisous

Gabrielletrompelamort : tu m'enverras le dessin ? que je puisse moi aussi m'amuser un peu avec ? enfin, merci et gros bisous

Darky : oui, elle est méchante, très méchante, et si tu veux tu peux aussi lui mettre un coup de poing de ma part ! allez, gros bisous

Enna : tiens, ta première proposition était juste ! j'espère juste que cela va te plaire ! et pour Sirius, je ne sais pas encore… alors, gros bisous

Khiêna : merci, c'est très gentil et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête (mais si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque) mais c'est sensé être une fic sérieuse, donc pas de dragon ! dommage… allez, gros bisous

Alinemcb54 : merci beaucoup pour ton message et gros bisous !

****

**Chapitre 03/08**

- J'appelle à la barre, Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley.

La jeune fille se leva et vint prendre la place qu'occupait Harry moins de deux minutes plus tôt. C'était normal que cela soit elle qui passe en deuxième. Après tout, elle était celle qui, à part Harry, connaissait la vérité depuis le plus longtemps.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérit ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je le jure, Monsieur.

- Bien… alors quand avez-vous entendu parler de Sirius Black pour la première fois ?

- Quand j'ai vu sur le journal qu'il s'était évadé.

- Et que racontait l'article.

- Que Sirius Black s'était échappé de la prison de Azkaban où il avait été enfermé pour le meurtre de douze personne. Et que son but était de tuer Harry Potter.

- Très bien, et quand est-ce que vous avez découvert que ce n'était pas la vérit ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Le jour de la rentrée, se remémora Ginny. Harry était redescendu dans le dortoir durant la nuit et comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je l'ai rejoint. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver et j'ai pu voir qu'il écrivait une lettre à Sirius, et c'est pour cela que je lui ai demandé des explications.

- Que vous a-t-il expliqu ?

- Que Sirius n'était pas qui je croyais, qu'il avait été piégé et qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- Vous l'avez cru ?

- Bien sûr ! Harry ne mentirait jamais sur un sujet aussi important que cela ! s'exclama la jeune fille, outrée que le directeur puisse douter de la confiance qu'elle avait en son ami.

- Très bien, je n'ai aucune autre question, Monsieur le Ministre.

Fudge hocha la tête et demanda à Umbridge de continuer l'interrogatoire, espérant à tout prix pouvoir trouver une faille dans toute cette histoire, qui ferait à coup sûr une mauvaise impressions pour la suite de sa carrière politique si elle se révélait exacte.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, vous dites avoir appris l'innocence de Sirius Black lors du jour de la rentrée ?

- C'est exact.

- Pourquoi Monsieur Potter vous aurait-il tout révéler à vous alors que vous ne faisiez pas partie de ses meilleurs amis ?

La jeune fille se sentit vexée. Comment est-ce que cette bonne femme pouvait dire qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des meilleurs amis de Harry ? même si elle n'avait pas toute à fait tort, quand au fait que Harry et elle n'était pas très proche avant cette année-ci.

- Il n'a pas eu le choix, j'ai vu qu'il avait adressé sa lettre à Sirius. S'il ne m'avait pas expliqué la vérité, je n'aurais eu d'autre alternative que d'en parler au directeur, et il ne le voulait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui était écrit sur la lettre ?

- Harry parlait à Sirius de l'attaque des détraqueurs dans le train, du Professeur Lupin, ainsi que le fait que l'école était protégée par les détraqueurs.

Umbridge hocha la tête. Harry ne parlait de rien qui aurait pu être un motif d'ennui. C'était bien dommage pour elle, mais il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

- Et pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Parce que Harry m'a donné sa confiance, et que je ne l'aurais jamais trahi. De plus, il fallait d'abord trouvé la preuve de l'innocence de Sirius.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas cette preuve ?

- Six personnes ont vu Pettigrow vivant, c'est une preuve suffisante, je crois.

- Oui, mais vous aviez dit que vous attendiez une preuve pour en parler au directeur, une preuve matérielle, je suppose que vous voulez dire ?

- Oui, mais…

- Mais vous n'aviez aucune preuve matérielle quand vous l'avez dit au Professeur Dumbledore.

- Non, mais on n'avait plus vraiment le temps. Le Ministre était sur le chemin pour l'exécution de Sirius, il fallait qu'on le libère et on avait besoin de l'aide de Dumbledore.

- Donc, vous avez aidé Sirius Black à s'échapper ?

- Non, affirma Ginny.

Et elle ne mentait pas, elle n'avait absolument rien fait pour libérer Sirius et personne ne pouvait rien redire à cela. Elle savait qui l'avait fait, mais elle n'avait pas participer.

- Très bien, j'en ai fini avec elle, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Très bien, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir, Mademoiselle Weasley.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se leva, retournant aux côtés de ses amis, pendant que Dumbledore revenait vers le devant de la salle.

- J'appelle à la barre…


	4. déposition n°3: Rémus Lupin

**Affaire 6978 : Sirius Black**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 03**

Alex-13 : ok ! je ne change pas (quoi que j'ai l'impression de faire de plus en plus court) mais faut dire que ça fini par tourner en rond ! bon allez, bisous

Jo-hp5 : bien devin !!! mais je crois pas qu'on va parler de Mmoony devant le ministre… et je suppose que je vais le faire dans cet ordre, mais je ne suis pas encore complètement sûre.. on verra, gros bisous

Remus James Lupin : oui, c'est vrai que peu importe quand est-ce qu'on la rencontre, Umbridge, on est pas ravi… et je crois que tu as raison pour les témoignages, enfin, on verra, je ne suis pas encore certaine moi-même… allez, gros bisous

Enna : merci bien pour ton mess' ! gros bisous

Gabrielletrompelamort : ok !!! on verra alors… et sinon, voici la suite, comme tu l'as demandée ! bisous

Mel360 : je suis contente que cela ta plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours… alors, gros bisous

Darky : ok ! je sens qu'après c'est Umbridge qui va faire un recours en justice pour coup et blessures… mais c'est par sûr qu'elle trouve grand monde pour la défendre… enfin, gros bisous

M4r13 : non, ça c'est certain, il ne retournera pas à Azkaban… mais comme tu l'as dit, peut-être ailleurs… on verra si Fudge est capable de reconnaître son erreur ou pas… allez. Bisous

Alinemcb54 : bravo, t'a deviné juste ! je suis heureuse que tu aimes et je te remercie de ton message ! gros bisous

Godric2 : gros gros merci pour ta review et j'espère vraiment que cela te plaira toujours-… gros bisous

**Chapitre 04/08**

- J'appelle à la barre, Monsieur Rémus Lupin.

L'homme se leva, sentant le regard des autres peser sur lui. Bien sûr, les gens de Ministère savait très bien qu'il était un loup-garou et ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'ils devaient apprécier. D'ailleurs, si Dumbledore n'avait pas insister, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de témoigner.

- Monsieur Lupin, jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérit ?

- Je le jure, Monsieur.

- Très bien, alors quand est-ce que vous avez connu Sirius Black ?

- Lors de ma première année à Poudlard. Nous nous sommes rencontré le premier jour.

- Vous étiez donc ami ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Et quand vous avez appris la sois-disant trahison de Sirius, comment avez-vous réagit ?

- Je ne comprenait pas. Sirius était quelqu'un de loyal, et il était le meilleur ami de James, je ne voyais pas comment est-ce qu'il avait pu les trahir.

- Mais vous n'avez pas pensé qu'il était innocent ?

- Toutes les preuves étaient contre lui. Je pensais qu'il était le gardien du secret, tout le monde le croyait. Et puis, il y avait des témoins.

- Quand est-ce que vous avez compris qu'il était innocent.

- Lors du repas de Noël…

- Comment ?

- Harry me l'a fait comprendre en utilisant des codes que je serais le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Des codes que l'on employait avec Sirius et James quand on était à l'école.

Dumbledore sourit, sachant qu'il faudrait demander qu'on lui explique les codes, mais une fois qu'ils seraient hors de ce tribunal.

- Et avez-vous eu la preuve de son innocence ?

- Quand Harry m'a expliquer comment est-ce que Sirius l'avait convaincu et quand j'ai revu Pettigrow j'en ai eu une confirmation.

- Très bien, je n'ai pas d'autre question.

Fudge hocha la tête, demandant implicitement à Umbridge de reprendre l'interrogatoire. Celle-ci vint se placer devant Lupin avec un regard dégoûter : elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les loups-garous et ne comprenait pas comment est-ce que Fudge avait pu accepter un tel… témoin.

- Monsieur Lupin, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi est-ce que Monsieur Potter vous a confié à vous que Sirius Black était innocent alors qu'il ne voulait le dire à personne.

- Parce qu'il savait que je connaissais Sirius avant son accusation… mais franchement, c'est à lui qu'il aurait fallu demander cela, parce qu'il ne m'a pas donné de raison.

Rémus voyait bien que l'avocate avait un problème avec lui mais faisait comme si de rien était.

- On nous a expliqué avant que Peter Pettigrow était un animagus non-déclaré. Vous qui étiez à l'école avec lui, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Eux qui se demandaient pourquoi est-ce que Umbridge ne le leur avait pas demander, il comprenait la raison maintenant. Elle voulait faire dire à Rémus, devant la cours, qu'il était un loup-garou. Cela les rendait malade.

- Pour rester avec moi pendant les nuits de pleine lune, déclara Rémus, sachant quelle allait être la prochaine question.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je suis un loup-garou.

Bien sûr, tout le monde savait déjà cela, mais Umbridge se contenta d'un rictus et continua.

- Savez-vous, Monsieur Lupin, que les loups-garous sont considérés comme des créatures des ténèbres, par conséquent du côté des forces du mal ?

- Je n'ai jamais été du côté de Voldemort, annonça clairement Rémus, faisant frémir la plupart des personnes présentes.

- Et êtes-vous convaincu de l'innocence de Sirius Black.

- Oui, Madame.

- Parce que vous avez vu Pettigrow ?

- Oui.

- Êtes-vous certain que c'était bien lui ? Il aurait pu s'agir de polynectar.

- Non, puisque j'ai dû utiliser un sortilège pour lui faire reprendre sa forme humaine. Le polynectar n'aurait pas pu permettre à quiconque de prendre sa forme animagus.

- Il y a quand même quelque chose d'étrange, vous avez tous vu Monsieur Pettigrow, mais vous ne l'avez pas capturé, pourquoi ?

Rémus frémit. Bien sûr, Umbridge savait très bien que c'était la pleine lune et que donc, c'était de sa faute si Wormtail avec pu s'échapper.

- Il s'est échappé quand… quand je me suis transformé.

- Devant les autres ?

- Oui.

- Et comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas être bless ?

- Le Professeur Rogue s'est mis devant eux pour les empêcher de m'approcher de trop près et Sirius Black m'a éloigner en utilisant sa forme animagus…

Rémus n'allait tout de même pas dire que Harry était lui aussi animagus. Il ne voulait pas créer de problème au jeune homme. Il avait déjà fait assez pour lui.

- Très bien, je n'ai pas d'autre question, Monsieur le Ministre.

Fudge hocha la tête.

- Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir, Monsieur Lupin.

Celui-ci se releva et vint rejoindre ses anciens élèves tandis que Dumbledore se levait pour rejoindre la barre. Harry serra le temps d'une seconde la main de Rémus et celui-ci lui fit un sourire. Ils se retournèrent pour suivre la suite du procès.

- J'appelle à la barre…


	5. déposition n°4: Hermione Granger

**Affaire 6978 : Sirius Black**

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 04**

M4r13 : tu veux la suite, tu l'as ! allez, gros bisous

Alex-13 : je ne peux pas te dire s Sirius sera innocenté, sinon y'aurait plus d'intérêt à suivre l'histoire, mais je peux d'ores et déjà dire qu'il y aura une suite (je ne sais pas quand par contre)... bisous

Jo-hp5 : et non, tu ne te trompes pas ! c'est bien le tour d'Hermione ! gros bisous

Remus James Potter : c'est vrai, j'avais remarqué que tu aimais ce perso et je suis bien contente que ce chapitre te plaise... et franchement, même avant, je crois pas qu'il y avait grand monde qui aimait Umbridge ! et pour Sirius, on verra... allez, bisous

Théalie : gros merci et gros bisous !

Godric2 : moi aussi, c'est mon préféré...allez gros bisous

Kitty-luv-Snape : je me base sur le film, plutôt que sur le livre, tout simplement parce que c'est beaucoup plus simple (et aussi plus frais dans ma mémoire) mais c'est vrai qu'il y avait pas mal de truc qui change... enfin, gros bisous

Alinemcb54 : bah non, c'est loupé ! c'est pas Rogue... allez, merci et bisous

Enna :non, désolé, c'est pas Rogue... mais bientôt, ne t'en fait pas.... et c'est vrai que c'est un peu débile de toujours mettre cette phrase, mais c'est obligé dans un procès (et t'en fait pas, t'es pas plus folle que moi) allez, gros bisous

Aetius : c'est pas grave ! gros bisous !

**Chapitre 05/08**

- J'appelle à la barre, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, déclara le directeur.

La jeune fille se leva et vint prendre place où son ancien professeur était quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se demandait ce que pourrait bien lui demander Dumbledore à part l'histoire de la cabane hurlante. Après tout, elle ne savait pas grand chose de Sirius et ne l'avait pas vu à part à ce moment-là. Enfin, elle espérait tout de même que Umbridge n'allait pas lui poser la même question qu'à Ginny, sinon elle serait obligée de dire qu'elle avait aidé Sirius à s'échapper et cela serait un véritable problème.

- Mademoiselle Granger, jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ?

- Je le jure, Monsieur.

- Très bien. Alors, pouvez-vous me dire quand est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de Sirius Black pour la première fois ?

- Lorsque les Weasley m'ont invité à passer les derniers jours de vacances avec eux.

- Pas avant ?

- Non, je vis dans le monde moldu et je n'avais donc jamais entendu parler de lui avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Comme les journaux n'en n'ont pas parlé tout de suite, je ne l'ai su que lorsque je suis venu dans le monde sorcier.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez appris à ce moment-là ?

Dumbledore repassait en revue un peu les mêmes questions à tout le monde, mais c'était assez obligatoire. Et puis, cela détendait les personnes qu'il interrogeait, et ils étaient moins tressé pour la suite.

- Qu'il était un meurtrier, qu'il avait tué douze personnes et qu'il venait de s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban après y avoir passé douze ans.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Et par la suite ?

- Lors du voyage en train, Harry nous a dit à Ron et moi que le Monsieur Weasley lui avait révélé que Sirius s'était échappé pour le tuer. Il nous a dit de n'en parler à personne.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Quand est-ce que vous avez appris que tout cela était faux ?

- Lors de la dernière semaine d'école.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Ginny, Harry, Ron et moi étions dehors, chez Hagrid et on a pas vu le temps passé. On a remarqué qu'il se faisait tard quand nous avons vu Monsieur le Ministre arriver et on est sortit par derrière. C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius a traîné Ron dans la cabane hurlante, à cause de son rat. Ginny, Harry et moi l'avons suivit.

- Vous vous êtes donc retrouvé, à ce moment-là, face à Sirius Black ?

- Oui.

- Et quelle a été votre réaction ?

- J'ai cru qu'il allait tué Harry alors je me suis interposée, mais Harry m'a dit que personne ne mourrait et il a pris Sirius dans ses bras.

Les autres, qui n'étaient pas de Poudlard, furent étonné par ce fait, mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu, il n'allait pas faire une histoire de si peu.

- Et c'est là que vous avez vu Peter Pettigrow ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Comment ?

- Et bien, Sirius et le Professeur Lupin ont jeté un sortilège au rat de Ron et cela l'a obligé à reprendre forme humaine.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Ce sera tout, Monsieur le Ministre.

Fudge hocha lui aussi la tête et fit signe à Umbridge de continuer avec l'interrogatoire, ce qu'elle fit prestement.

- Miss Granger, aviez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de voir à quoi ressemblait Peter Pettigrow ?

- Non.

- Alors, comment pouvez-vous être certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

Elle avait déjà posé cette question, mais Hermione, elle, savait quoi répondre à cela.

- Parce qu'il a répondu à ce nom.

Umbridge parut décontenancée – apparemment elle s'attendait à ce que Hermione soit obligé de dire qu'elle ne savait pas – mais elle se reprit.

- Et pourquoi pensez-vous que Sirius Black est innocent ?

- Parce que Pettigrow est vivant et que cela veut dire qu'il ne l'a pas tué.

- Et comment expliquez-vous la mort des Potter ? A moins qu'ils ne soient vivant eux-aussi, sans qu'on le sache ?

- Non, mais Pettigrow a avoué avoir trahi les parents de Harry, donc cela veut dire que Sirius est innocent.

Umbridge hocha la tête, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Hermione était incontestablement intelligente, elle n'avait pas hésiter à une seule des réponses à donner. Elle avait du sang froid. Dommage pour l'avocate de l'accusation.

- Très bien, je n'ai pas d'autre question, Mademoiselle Granger.

Fudge demanda alors à Hermione d'aller se rasseoir et à Dumbledore d'appeler son prochain témoin, chose qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- J'appelle à la barre...


	6. déposition n°5: Ronald Weasley

**Affaire 6978 : Sirius Black**

****

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 05**

Diabella : voici la suite ! j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! bisous

Le Corbeau : oui, la suite est prévue… en tout cas, je continue ! gros bisous

Alex-13 : c'est vrai que Hermione a un peu plus de répondant que les autres, mais je la vois comme cela. Elle veut toujours arriver à convaincre les autres de ce qu'elle croit… allez, biz'

Théalie :. Voilà le prochain témoin ! bisous

Alinemcb54 : bravo ! tu t'es pas trompée ! c'est bien Ron…. Allez, gros bisous

Kitty-luv-Snape : ouais, vive Hermione !!! voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours… biz'

Enna : et voilà, après cela, plus de suspence… enfin, sauf pour le verdict.. bisous

Remus James Lupin : c'est vrai que dès fois le côté je-sais-tout de Hermione peut être utile, n'est-ce pas ? gros becs

M4r13 : je crois qu'elle est un peu jeune pour être ministre, mais peut-être plus tard…. Au moins, elle ferait en sorte que toutes les créatures aient des droits égaux. Allez, gros bisous

Aetius : et oui, c'est Ron ! gros bisous

**  
Déposition n5 : Ronald Weasley : chapitre 06/08**

- J'appelle à la barre Monsieur Ronald Weasley, déclara Dumbledore.

Ron tiqua sur l'utilisation de son prénom complet mais ne fit aucune remarque, d'ailleurs quelle remarque aurait-il pu faire au directeur ? Surtout devant une cours de justice ! Il alla donc se mettre sur le siège des témoins et attendit la première question à venir.

- Monsieur Weasley, jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérit ?

- Je le jure, Monsieur, déclara solennellement Ron.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire, voyant sa nervosité et se mit à l'interroger comme ses témoins antérieurs.

- Monsieur Weasley, vous avez grandi dans une famille de sorcier, vous savez donc qui est Sirius Black et de quoi il est accus ?

- Oui, Monsieur, je sais parfaitement quels sont les crimes qu'on lui impute.

- Vous avez appris en même temps que Miss Granger la sois-disant raison pour laquelle il s'était évadé.

- Oui, j'étais avec elle quand Harry nous a dit que Sirius en avait après lui.

- Vous étiez aussi là lorsque toute la vérité a été révél ?

- Oui j'étais dans la cabane hurlante.

- Pouvez-vous, Monsieur Weasley, confirmer ce que nous ont dit vos camarades ainsi que le Professeur Lupin sur le compte rendu de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cabane hurlante ?

- Oui, Professeur, tout ce qu'ils ont dit n'était que la vérité pure et simple.

- Très très bien. Une dernière question, Monsieur Weasley, Sirius Black vous a-t-il menacer quand vous étiez seuls dans la cabane hurlante ?

- Non, Monsieur. Il ne m'a absolument pas parlé, seulement pour me dire qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

- Très bien, Monsieur Weasley, très bien. Ce sera tout, Monsieur le Ministre.

Fudge hocha la tête, contrarié par le fait que Sirius Black n'ait pas menacé Ron. Cela aurait aidé à prouver aux membres du jury qu'il était réellement coupable. Enfin, de toute façon, Black ne pouvait être prouvé innocent, puisqu'il était coupable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Maître Umbridge, si vous le voulez bien… invita Fudge.

La femme se leva et vint se placer devant le jeune homme. Elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas aussi réponse-à-tout que Hermione, sinon elle ne savait vraiment pas comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait arriver à mener l'interrogatoire comme elle le voulait ?

- Très bien, Monsieur Weasley. Si vous me disiez dans quelles circonstances exactement avez-vous rencontré Monsieur Black ?

- Dans la cabane hurlante, lors de la soirée d'exécution de Buck.

- Et je suppose qu'il vous avais gentiment demandé de le suivre dans cette… cabane et que vous, comme le bon petit garçon que vous êtes, vous l'avez suivi sans rien dire.

- Pas exactement.

- Alors comme vous y a-t-il emmen ? De force, peut-être ?

- Oui. Il m'a traîné par la jambe alors qu'il était dans sa forme animagus.

- Vous a-t-il bless ?

- Un peu, mais il s'est tout de suite excusé. Et ce n'était vraiment pas grave.

- Donc, il a fait preuve de violence ?

- Ce n'était pas contre moi, mais contre Croûtard. Si Croûtard n'avait pas été dans ma main, il ne m'aurait pas emmené avec.

- Croûtard ? s'étonna Umbridge.

- Mon rat. C'était Pettigrow sous sa forme animagus.

- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ce rat, Monsieur Weasley ?

- Il est dans ma famille depuis douze ans.

- Et dans ce labs de temps, il a été pendant trois ans dans le même dortoir que Monsieur Potter, ici présent. Pourquoi n'a-t-il donc pas essayé de le tuer ?

- Parce qu'il avait trop peur. Le Professeur Dumbledore l'aurait tout de suite repéré et mis hors d'état de nuire. Il n'avait plus son Maître pour le protégé, et comme c'était sa faute si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a disparu, ses anciens fidèles auraient essayé de le tuer.

- Et qui vous a fourni cette explication abracadabrante, Monsieur Weasley ? demanda Umbridge, exaspérée.

- Sirius Black, mais Pettigrow n'a pas nié. Il semblait trouvé cette explication assez juste.

- Très bien, Monsieur Weasley, je n'ai pas d'autre question pour vous. Conclut la femme, semblant assez satisfaite d'elle-même.

Fudge hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

- Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir Monsieur Weasley ! Dumbledore… pressa le ministre.

Dumbledore se leva, Ron reprenant sa place aux côtés de ses amis, et se racla la gorge.

- J'appelle à la barre…


	7. déposition n°6: Sévérus Rogue

**Affaire 6978 : Sirius Black**

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 06**

Darky Obscure : j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette fois-ci, ça va mieux ! et bien sûr que tu peux me mettre dans tes favoris (je vois mal des auteurs refuser cela !) allez, bisous

Kitty-luv-Snape : le procès va-t-il bien se terminer ??? réponse au prochain chapitre ! bisous

Aetius : je suis contente de savoir que tu veux suivre cette fic jusqu'au bout ! bah, t'inquiète pas, elle est bientôt terminée… gros bisous

Alinemcb54 : et oui, Rogue est le dernier à témoigner (bah en fait, je les ai un peu mis dans l'ordre dans lequel ils ont appris l'innocence de Sirius) allez, gros bisous

Remus James Lupin : non, je ne donne pas le résultat dans ce chapitre, mais bien dans le suivant (bah oui, sinon je ne saurais pas quoi mettre dans le dernier chapitre) et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si perso, je ne l'aime pas trop… allez, bisous

Théalie : ben voilà la suite ! biz'

**Chapitre 07/08 : Déposition n6 : Sévérus Rogue**

- J'appelle à la barre, Monsieur Sévérus Rogue.

Le professeur se leva et se dirigea au devant de la cours. Apparemment, Sirius ne semblait pas être le seul à connaître le passé de l'homme car, vu les regards que certains membres de l'audience lui lançaient, il était plus qu'évident qu'ils en avaient connaissance. Il se contenta d'envoyer un de ceux dont il avait le secret, ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire détourner leurs yeux.

- Monsieur Rogue, jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

- Je le jure, Monsieur.

- Bien. Alors, pourriez-vous me dire quand est-ce que vous avez rencontré Monsieur Black pour la première fois ?

- Lors de notre première année à Poudlard.

- Et quelles étaient vos relations à ce moment-l ?

- On ne s'entendait pas du tout. On se détestait même.

- Se sont-elles améliorées par la suite ?

- Non. Je dirais même qu'elles se sont dégradées.

- Donc, vous n'avez eu aucun mal à croire que Monsieur Black avait trahi les Potter ?

- Non, je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance.

- Pourtant, aujourd'hui, vous jurez qu'il est innocent ?

- J'en ai eu la preuve indéniable.

- Très bien. Je n'ai aucune autre question, Monsieur le Ministre.

Apparemment, les jurés semblaient assez partagés pour le moment. D'un côté, il était vrai qu'il avait toujours été de notoriété publique que Sévérus Rogue et Sirius Black se vouaient une haine éternelle, donc ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi est-ce que l'homme protégerait l'évadé. Mais de l'autre côté, Rogue avait été un mangemort. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir la preuve qu'il était bien revenu de l'autre côté et qu'il n'essayait pas de faire libéré l'un des mangemorts les plus fidèles de son maître ?

Ils devraient donc voir ce qu'il se passerait par la suite.

- Très bien, Maître Umbridge, appela Fudge.

La femme se leva et vint prendre la place de Dumbledore. Elle commença son interrogatoire.

- Monsieur Rogue, vous avez bien été un mangemort ?

- Effectivement.

Les yeux de Ron, Hermione et Ginny semblaient prêt à sortir de leurs orbites. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire et lancèrent un regard à Harry, de façon à voir ce qu'il pensait, et ils remarquèrent qu'il n'avait pas l'air étonné. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils lui parlent.

- Alors, comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas su qui était le traître au sein des amis des Potter ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas que tous ses mangemorts se connaissent, surtout ceux qui jouaient les espions dans l'autre camp. Si l'on sait que Pettigrow espionnait Dumbledore, il ne voulait certainement pas prendre le risque qu'il se fasse prendre.

- Comment cela ?

- Lors de la fin de la guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupçonnaient qu'il y avait un traître dans ses rangs. Et même avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose, il n'a jamais eu une confiance absolue en ses supporters.

Maître Umbridge sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment que poser comme question, mais elle eut bientôt une idée.

- Monsieur Rogue, vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous ne vous entendez pas du tout avec Sirius Black.

- En effet.

- Alors, pourquoi le défendre aujourd'hui ?

- Je l'ai dit, j'ai eu la preuve qu'il était innocent de ce dont on l'accusait.

Les adolescents froncèrent les sourcils dans la salle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Umbridge posait les mêmes questions que Dumbledore ? c'était ridicule !

- D'accord, mais est-ce que cela ne vous ferait pas plaisir de le voir en prison ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Pourquoi témoigner en sa faveur, au lieu de le laisser retourner en prison ?

- Je n'aime peut-être pas Black, mais personne ne devrait aller à Azkaban en étant innocent. Personne ne mérite de souffrir autant, sans n'avoir rien fait pour le mériter.

Cette dernière réplique sembla clouer le bec à Umbridge et elle perdit ses moyens. Elle ne savait plus quoi poser comme question.

- Très bien, Monsieur le Ministre, j'ai fini l'interrogatoire.

- Très bien Maître Umbridge.

Le Ministre demanda ensuite à Rogue d'aller se rasseoir pendant que les jurés se retiraient pour débattre de l'innocence où de la culpabilité de Sirius.


	8. épilogue

**Affaire 6978 : Sirius Black**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 07**

Remus James Lupin : T'as raison, faut toujours essayer dans la vie ! en tout cas, voici le dernier chapitre, où on nous rend enfin le verdict ! Et sinon, Ron et Hermione apprennent dans le tome 4 que Rogue est un espion (Ginny sûrement pendant les vacances)… gros bisous !

Miss-nymphadora : voilà la fin, et oui, il y aura une suite, mais je ne sais pas quand, elle devrait s'appeler « les vacances Maraudeurs » ! bisous

Aetius : C'est vrai, elle baisse, elle baisse, elle baisse… allez, gros biz'

Darky Obscure : oui, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir… je crois qu'on n'aura jamais la réponse ! tant pis… bisous

Alinemcb54 : c'est super comme déposition ! on va voir si tu auras réussi à convaincre Fudge… et c'est la fin de l'histoire ! bisous

Kitty-luv-Snape : ouais, sev témoigner pour Sirius, c'est pas mal bizarre (et le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas été forc !!!) allez, merci et gros bisous

**Chapitre 08/08 : Epilogue**

Harry et les autres étaient à nouveau assis dans la salle d'audience et fixaient le Ministre qui se préparait à rendre le verdict final. Tous espéraient que leurs prestations auraient convaincu les jurés, et que Sirius soit enfin libéré. Il n'avait pas à devoir souffrir plus longtemps de cette erreur judiciaire.

Enfin, quand le brouhaha de la pièce fut retombé, Fudge se leva et commença à parler. Mais même pour Harry, il n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qu'allait être le jugement, rien que de voir la tête de l'homme, on pouvait aisément le deviner.

- Très bien, un peu de calme s'il vous plait. Alors, après délibération du jury, je déclare l'accusé, Monsieur Sirius Black, non-coupable des charges retenues contre lui. Un article paraîtra demain dans la Gazette du Sorcier, pour en informer la population.

La pression retomba d'un seul coup et les adolescents échangèrent un sourire, content d'avoir réussi à convaincre les membres du jury de l'innocence de Sirius. Mais la tirade du Ministre n'était pas encore finie.

- Nous demanderons aussi à Monsieur Black, par l'intermédiaire de la Gazette, de venir au Ministère, pour avoir sa version des faits de la nuit des crimes. Il sera alors en droit de récupérer sa baguette et ses biens. Le procès est terminé.

Mais une fois que les « spectateurs » furent sortis, Sirius, sous forme canine, commença à aboyer, attirant ainsi l'attention de Fudge, du jury et de ses amis. Dumbledore baissa les yeux et vit la question dans ceux du 'chien'. Lentement, il hocha la tête, donnant ainsi son autorisation à son ancien élève de révéler sa véritable nature.

Sous les yeux ébahi des membres du Ministère, il reprit alors forme humaine et se retourna pour prendre son filleul et son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il fit à nouveau face aux autres témoins et leur offrit un magnifique sourire, que les autres, à l'exception de Rogue, lui rendirent bien.

- Je suis là, Monsieur le Ministre, si vous voulez m'interroger, informa Sirius, alors que l'homme reprenait ses esprits.

- Euh… oui, très bien Monsieur Black. Venez à la barre et les autres peuvent retourner s'asseoir à leur place.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un discours très professionnel, mais il était sous le choc de voir que quelqu'un, réputé être un meurtrier, avait participé au procès sans même que qui que ce soit s'en rende compte.

Les autres se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils s'assirent et reposèrent leurs yeux sur ce qu'il se passait devant la cour. Ils se rendirent compte qu'Umbridge était déjà partie lorsque Sirius s'était révélé, ce fut donc Fudge lui-même qui menait l'interrogatoire.

- Très bien Monsieur Black, jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérit ?

- Je le jure, Monsieur le Ministre.

Alors l'interrogatoire s'enclencha et Sirius dut raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette nuit d'Halloween. Pendant une demi-heure, ce fut des questions-réponses qui se suivirent, sans jamais de pause. Mais Sirius était heureux comme cela. Plus les questions s'enchaînaient vite et plus la fin de son tourment s'approchait. Et une fois cet interrogatoire fini, il pourrait rentrer, avec Harry, et faire passer à son filleul les meilleurs vacances de sa vie : Harry allait voir ce que cela faisait de passer son temps avec les célèbres Maraudeurs !

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient tous sortis du bâtiments du Ministère et se dirigeaient pour rentrer chez eux. Sirius devait encore faire attention de rester sous sa forme animagus, parce que les journaux n'avaient pas encore pu publier l'article qui proclamait son innocence. Cela risquait donc de poser des problèmes.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il n'allait pas prendre Harry tout de suite, chez lui. Enfin chez lui, Grimmauld Place n'était pas réellement chez lui, parce que jamais il n'avait considéré cette maison comme la sienne, mais pour l'instant, en attendant qu'il soit bien réintégré à la société, cela ferait l'affaire. Surtout qu'il y avait encore des objets à lui à l'intérieur. Donc, pour les vacances, jusqu'à ce que Harry retourne à Poudlard, ils habiteraient là-bas. Et Harry connaissait déjà l'endroit.

Alors que Dumbledore et Rogue retournaient à Poudlard, Rémus avait été chargé de ramener Ginny, Ron et Hermione chez eux. Bien sûr, pas avant que Harry ait promis de les inviter dans sa nouvelle demeure. C'était clair que pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient se voir, ils n'allaient pas rater cette occasion !

Harry et Sirius, trottinant à côté de lui, arrivèrent devant la porte de Privet Drive. Harry sonna à la porte et attendit que son oncle lui ouvre. Celui-ci sembla scandalisé que son neveu l'oblige à se déranger pour venir lui ouvrir.

- Non mais tu te gêne pas, garçon ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce clébard ?

- Je viens chercher mes affaires, je vais vivre chez mon parrain et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais de votre vie…

Il entra dans la maison et commença à monter les escaliers mais il se fit bien vite rattraper par son oncle.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, gamin et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de parrain ? Tu n'as pas de parrain, c'est nous qui avons ta garde !

- Plus maintenant…

La voix venait de derrière et l'oncle de Harry se retourna pour faire face à Sirius, l'air plus menaçant que jamais. Aucun des deux autres protagonistes n'avait vu le chien entrer à leur suite. L'oncle Vernon hurla en remarquant la ressemblance entre l'homme qu'il avait vu il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela à la télévision, dont les forces de police disaient qu'il fallait se méfier.

- Qui- qui êtes-vous ?

- Sirius Black, le parrain de ce jeune homme. Harry va préparer tes affaires pendant que je… discute avec ton oncle.

Harry sourit en voyant l'autre homme pâlir, décidément, son parrain savait profiter de son image de meurtrier. Il monta en vitesse dans sa chambre et empaqueta rapidement le peu de choses qu'il possédait pour redescendre.

Quand il ne vit son oncle nulle part, il jeta un regard interrogatif à Sirius qui lui fit juste un clin d'œil.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir, Harry ? Moony va nous attendre à Grimmauld Place !

Harry sourit. Il allait passer ses vacances avec Moony et Padfoot ! Pour la première de sa vie, il allait passer presque toutes ses vacances avec **_sa vrai famille _**! Pas la tante Pétunia, pas l'Oncle Vernon, pas Dudley, non, **_sa véritable famille _**! Ça allait très certainement être le meilleur été de sa vie toute entière !

FIN


End file.
